


KISS 2

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hey Hey It's The Monkees, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: “Remember at the beginning of the show, when Davy asked me for that kiss? Now, that was as dangerous as it was bizarre.” -Micky in Hey, Hey It’s The Monkees.I keep thinking about that line in relation to my shipping the Monkees as an OT4. So I wondered how the other three would have responded if they had heard Micky’s, “riff on the dangers of kissing,” and this happened.
Relationships: Micky Dolenz/Davy Jones/Mike Nesmith/Peter Tork
Kudos: 17





	KISS 2

“What did you mean ‘bizarre’? Davy asked indignantly after they’d been in the car for a while. “What would have been bizarre about me asking to kiss you? I always want to kiss you.”

“We _all_ always want to kiss you, Mick,” Mike said. “Even if we were just telling you the name of the band earlier.”

“Sure you always _want_ to kiss me,” Micky agreed. “But when was the last time you _asked_?”

“He’s got a point,” added Peter, not taking his eyes off the road. “It’s been a few decades since we all agreed we didn’t need to ask anymore. I like surprise kisses.”

“Who doesn’t?” agreed Davy. “But I still don’t see why it would be weird if I did ask.”

“You _were_ working on something that looked kind of dangerous,” Mike told Micky. “Surprise kisses could be distracting or something,” he added with a yawn. Staying up late to work on the Monkeemobile hadn’t been such a great idea after all.

“Okay, I’ll concede that point. But next time, just go ahead and kiss me.”

“I thought you said kissing was dangerous,” Peter said in that way he had where you never knew if he was teasing you or not.

“It is when something might blow up,” Mike mumbled.

Davy laughed. Peter and Micky ignored them.

“Well,” Micky said. “Not with you guys. With you guys I’m perfectly safe.”

“Glad to hear it,” Davy said, leaning over to kiss him.

Mike and Peter glanced at the pair in the backseat and smiled. More kisses would certainly be coming later. Maybe they would even ask.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve actually seen the special since I wrote “KISS?” And I really, really love it. They are such an old married quad in it. And there’s so much affection and cuteness.
> 
> This fic takes place probably just after Mike gives Peter the steering wheel. 
> 
> Mike saying that he’s tired really stuck in my brain for some reason, so I decided to explain it as him having been up late making the Monkeemobile bounce.
> 
> Okay, the ending is a little silly, but it works. To quote Mike, “Endings are always hard.”


End file.
